Brick of Friendship
by krittz
Summary: khushi jee's requested OS..dnt knw hw it is..a duo


**hey Khushi jee here's ur OS..jaha taq mujhe yaad hey aur jitna meine dusro se discuss kr ke jana that** _spitting cobra ep_ **i doesn't have much duo scene**

 **haan wo jab cobra spit krta hey and when Daya brings Abhijeet back from hospital**

 **aur yea bring back scene to mujhe pasand bhi nahi, and it shows tab unki dosti itni pakki wali na thi..**

 **When Daya ask ki if they were late would Abhijeet have been dead..no tingue of emotion in his voice..**

 **Khair I wrote it totally on my imagination..2003 ki epi hey utne achese yaad bhi nahi..so if it any way contradict FW pls frgive.. \**

Daya was driving Abhijeet was on driving seat with closed eyes

Daya noticed it "ankh jal raha hey Abhie bhi?"

Abhijeet just shook his head in no..

Daya stops the car by the side of road and moved down, wiped his hanky and got back in car..handed the hanky to Abhijeet with

"ise rakho ankho pey araam ayega"

Abhijeet opened his eyes but closed it very next moment and grabbed the hanky

Daya frowned "kya hua..bahut dard ho raha kya.."

Abhijeet tiredly said "nahi..wo light lagi ankh pey to.."

Daya murmured "uss cobra ki to.."

Abhijeet smiled "aab tum cobra se bhi panga lene ki soch rahe ho?"

Daya too smiled "nahi mein to bas.."

soon they reached Abhijeet's home and Daya parked the car.

Abhijeet opened his eyes and tried to get down but the lights from the opposite building is forcing him to close his eyes

Daya silently got down and came to Abhijeet's side, stood in an angle guarding Abhijeet's eyes from the lights..

Abhijeet looked up, Daya just smiled..

Abhijeet got down the car and both moved inside..

Daya turned on the zero watt lamp "tum baitho mein ata hu.."

Abhijeet was really not feeling well so didnt protest but sat back relaxing..

Daya soon came back with a glass of water and two tablets..

He called softly "Abhijeet dawai.."

Abhijeet opened his eyes tool the glass and looked at the tablets confusingly "yea..."

Daya answered smiling "cobra ka zeher nahi hey"

Abhijeet glared at Daya and threw both the tablets in his mouth gulped the water and placed back the glass on centre table hardly..

Daya smiled "arey mein to majaq.."

Abhijeet closed his eyes and leaned back his head..

Daya tried "arey Abhijeet suno to"

Abhijeet replied still in same posture "mujhe pata tha zeher nahi hey..(he opened his eyes) zeher hota to atleast gloves pehenke to dete..itna yakin to hey tumhari qabilati per"

Daya was looking at him with literally open mouth..

Abhijeet nodded amusingly and leaned back..

Daya gained back his senses "mtlb yea yakin nahi ki mein zeher dunga hi nahi.."

Abhijeet sighed philosophically "insaan ki niyat kab kaha kaise badal jaye..."

Daya stamped his foot..

Abhijeet smiled "jyada ho gaya?"

Daya irritably replied "bahut.."

and shook his head frustatedly

"kya order karu?"

Abhijeet sighed "fridge ki pass jao"

"mein?"

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly "kuch banane ko nahi bolta..jao.."

Daya nodded and followed the orders "second rack mey daal hoga aur dekho bread bhi hey sayed.."

Daya fetched both the things..

Abhijeet said "aab apne liye jo order krna hey kro aur mujhe yea do garam kr ke do.."

Daya looked at both daal and bread with "tum yea ajeeb cheez kha sakte ho..per bahar ki khana nahi khaoge..kya yaar"

Abhijeet smiled..

"chew nahi kr paraha hu..ankh mey dard ho raha hey isliye aj isse hi.."

Daya turned serious "painkiller to diya..dard kam nahi hua.."

Abhijeet just shook his head in no..

Daya kept back both daal and bread in places..

Abhijeet although with closed eyes sensed it "kya ker.."

Daya came near him and hold by arms "chalo"

"kaha"

"jahannum.."

Abhijeet smilingly got up and Daya led him to his room

"leto hu mein thori der mey"

"Daya arey mein thik.."

"yaad hey forest officer ne kya kaha tha..aur dctr ne..ankh ko strain nahi krna hey.."

Abhijeet sighed and half lied on bed..

He dozed off unknowingly..

His sleep broke with a soft touch..he opened his eyes Daya forwarded a food tray..

"yea kya hey?"

"gali hui khichri.."

Abhijeet made a face and started taking his dinner..

.

.

.

After freeing from all Daya kept a jug full water on Abhijeet's bed side table with "kal chutti hey...parso khud driving mat krna...mein ajaunga pick krne..."

Abhijeet nodded

"Acha to mein aab nikalta hu..Take care"

Daya turned to move out..Abhijeet called from behind "Daya.."

"Haan.."

"Thank you.."

"kya Abhijeet itni achi bhi nahi bani thi khichri.."

"khichri k liye nahi.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet fr few seconds then nodded..Abhijeet said in deep voice "bye"

Daya without answering moved out..

Friendship is really like a brick..if given the right warmth of heart it really gets strong enough to support the protective walls..


End file.
